The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove is an American animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Buena Vista Pictures on 2000's winter. The title refers to the Danish fairy tale The Emperor's New Clothes by Hans Christian Andersen, though the two have little else in common. Produced by Randy Fullmer and directed by Mark Dindal over a six-year production timeline, The Emperor's New Groove was altered significantly from its original concept as a more traditional Disney musical entitled Kingdom of the Sun, to have been directed by Dindal and Roger Allers (co-director of The Lion King) have been produced by Sonja Hollyman (created Mona the Vampire). Plot The Groove The story begins with a llama shown under rain, alone in the jungle. The narrator explains that the llama shown was once a human being, and not just any human being, but a rich, powerful and charismatic emperor. Then, he admits that the llama is him, Kuzco, and says that he was the world's nicest guy and people ruined his life for no reason. Kuzco says that the movie will go back to the time before he was turned into a llama, and that then everything will make sense. But the movie goes back to Kuzco's childhood, when he was just a baby, and the to a musical number, where he is shown a powerful emperor with his numerous servants providing everything that he needs. There's also a professional singer that plays Kuzco's theme song while the scene goes on. Suddenly, Kuzco, while dancing, bumps into an old man that was passing, and he is thrown off the palace by one of Kuzco's personal guards because he threw off Kuzco's groove. Yzma is fired After Perfect World, the scene goes to a man wearing a green poncho, he tells a guard that he was summoned by the emperor. Still narrating, Kuzco reveals him to be Pacha, a peasant, and says that he was one of the people responsible for his bad luck. When he is passing through a hallway, the old man that was thrown off the palace asks him to give him back his sandal, that he dropped on Pacha's head. When Pacha realizes that the old man is tied in a ornamentation ribbon, he helps him down and asks why he is there. The man answers that he threw off the Emperor's groove, so he was threw out the window. Pacha asks him if he is going to be alright, and the man leaves warning Pacha about "the groove". The narrator Kuzco says that Pacha is trouble, but he is nothing compared to Yzma, the emperor's advisor that appears sitting on the Emperor's throne and carrying out his duties. He describes Yzma's absurd ugliness, and presents Yzma's right-hand man, Kronk. Kronk shows to be clumsy in an attempt to kill a fly, in which he causes himself to fall off the high throne. Kuzco says, still narrating, that Yzma has the bad habit of trying to run the country behind his back. He says that "that's gotta stop". Suddenly, Kuzco appears from behind the throne, scaring Yzma. He asks if she was doing "it" again, doing his job. He emphasizes that he was the emperor. Again, Kuzco notes Yzma's ugliness while she tries to explain herself. Kronk tries to high-five Kuzco, but he disapproves touching in the emperor, and censors Kronk. Kuzco is told that the village leader is there to see him. He tells him to come in, and enjoys the opportunity to fire Yzma. She asks why, and he gives her a list of reasons. She leaves the throne unconsoled. Pacha's visit Pacha comes in the throne lounge. Kuzco seems happy, and asks Pacha if he is going to solve his problem. Pacha tells him that he will do the best as he can. Kuzco goes down the throne and guides Pacha to another room. In it, there's a replica of Pacha's village. Kuzco eulogizes the place, and Pacha says that his family lived there for the last six generations. Kuzco asks him where does he finds to get the most sun. Pacha indicates a point on the other side of some trees. Kuzco thanks him and says that the problem is solved. Pacha is confused. Kuzco explains that he needed the insider's opinion before building his summer getaway on that spot. For doing this, of course, he would need to evict some living peasants. Pacha is unconformed with Kuzco's "birthday present for himself". Pacha asks where are they going to live, and Kuzco doesn't cares for it. When Pacha tries to protest, the guards take him away. Kronk's accidental plan While this happened, Yzma was still unconsoled with her demission. She was breaking Kuzco's rock heads with Kronk's help, in an underground secret cave. Kronk accidentally suggests Yzma to get rid of Kuzco, and she realizes how good is the idea for her, that would become empress. Yzma and Kronk go to a secret door and Kronk pulls a lever, which makes Yzma fall in a crocodiles pool. After Yzma geting out from there, she pulls the right lever and they go down in a roller coaster untill getting in a secret lab. They high-five each other and Yzma goes to a table replete of tubes and flasks with a pink liquid. She thinks in a detailed plan, which involves transform Kuzco in a flea, mail the flea for herself and smash it with a hammer. In the end, she decides to poison Kuzco during a friendly dinner. .]] The dinner Kuzco goes to Yzma's cave. He states that he is very hungry and Yzma tells Kronk to get him something to "drink". Kronk gets the message, and goes prepare the drink with poison. He merges the liquid into a drink, and it causes a little explosion effect, liberating a pink smoke. He serves the drinks, and suddenly remembers that he forgot his spinach puffs in the stove, leaving Yzma and Kuzco. They don't have many subject, and starts a quick 10 seconds talk about Kronk's work. He quickly returns with the puffs. Kronk would give Kuzco his drink, but he got confused, so, he goes to the bottom and mixes all the drinks. After giving one drink to Yzma and one to Kuzco, he takes another one. Yzma proposes a toast to the Emperor. Kronk discreetly warns Yzma to do not drink. Yzma throws her drink in a cactus vase, while Kronk pretends to drink but throws the drink behind him. Kuzco drinks it all, and faints. But Yzma didn't had time to celebrate: Kuzco quickly woke up, and shortly afterward, his ears grew into furry llama ears. Without Kuzco realizing, his neck stretches and grows a coat of fur, and then his right hand turns into a hoof. Kuzco didn't realize it yet, and Yzma is clearly nervous with the situation. While Kuzco is still talking and laughing, his face turns into a llama head, with a long snout. Yzma makes a sign to Kronk hit Kuzco's llama head with the broccoli tray, with Kuzco's left hand already turned into a hoof. Kronk obeys Yzma, and Kuzco faints again with the shock. Surprised with the transformation, and unconformed with the fail on her plan, Yzma asks Kronk to see the vial. And she figures out that Kronk mistaked the poison with extract of llama. Furious, Yzma orders Kronk to take Kuzco out of the town and finish the job. 's shoulder devil has three reasons for listening him.]] Kronk would finish the job After they eating the dessert, Kronk goes out of the pallace carrying a big bag (which contains Kuzco's body). While Kronk is mummering his own theme music, he goes down lots of stairs, passing over a few peasants in the way to a giant waterfall. He throws the bag in a short canal that goes to the waterfall top. Kronk was about to leave, when he feels guilty and gets uncertain. His shoulder angel appears and tells him to do not kill Kuzco. Suddenly, his shoulder devil also appears and tells him to do not listen the angel. Then, the angel and the devil start to discuss and the devil states that he has three good reasons for listening him. When he stands on his left hand and Kronk asks to the angel what does that had to do with his dilemma, the angel says that the devil had really got a point. Kronk asks them to leave because they were confusing him. When they finally disappear, Kronk runs to the border of the waterfall just in time for getting the bag back. Uncertain about what to do, Kronk looks around. Meanwhile, Pacha is almost leaving the palace entrance, thinking about what to say to his family. While Kronk is going downstairs, he steps in a cat and they both get scared. Kronk lets the bag fall, and it lands on Pacha's cart. Pacha leaves without realizing it. Kronk tries to follow Pacha, but he gets lost. And then, Kuzco's body was on Pacha's cart. Pacha goes back home Pacha goes down the hill unconsoled, passes over a giant and unstable bridge, and crosses a valley in the way to his house. There, on the top of a hill, Chicha is measuring Chaca and Tipo's height. It was evening already when Pacha arrived. Chaca and Tipo run towards their father, happy with his arriving, and they shared a group hug. Is seen that Chicha is pregnant, and she kisses Pacha after going to say hi to him. After Tipo saying that he was as big as Pacha when he has Tipo's age, and Chaca stating that that wasn't as impressive as her loose tooth, Chicha says that it's bedtime, and after the kids begging of Pacha to do not go to the bed, Pacha says that they could stay while he and Chicha would be telling each other how much they love each other. Tipo and Chaca find it disgusting and quickly go to their bedroom. When alone with Pacha, Chicha asks him what the Emperor wanted. Pacha lies, explaining that the Emperor couldn't see him. Unconformed, Chicha says that it was rude, even after Pacha trying to explain that he was the emperor and could be very busy. Chicha goes wash something, but realizes that Pacha isn't okay. Pacha says that he is just tired because of the trip, and then goes out with his llama, for thinking about a way to fix everything. Suddenly, Kuzco pauses the show for his "audio commentary", and remembers the people watching that the story was about him. After, the story keeps on. Kuzco shows up Pacha notices that the red bag was moving, and opens it. From there, appears Kuzco's llama head. Pacha asks the llama where did he came from, and when Kuzco says "no touchy", Pacha gets scared and mistakes him with a demon llama. When not realizing that he was the "demon llama", Kuzco gets scared with other llama that was passing, and starts to run, but trips and lands in a wall. When Pacha asks him to take it easy, Kuzco recognizes him and then Pacha recognizes Kuzco. Confused, Pacha asks Kuzco to raise his hand, and when Kuzco does this, he finally realizes that he was turned into a llama. Desperate, he looks to his reflection on the water, and gets even more desperate. Still confused, Pacha tries to calm Kuzco and asks him what happened. Kuzco says that he was trying to figure that out. He tries to stand on his feet, but falls again. Kuzco can't remember what happened, when he remembers that he told Pacha that his family would be evited and Pacha got mad. Then, Kuzco realizes that Pacha could be the guilty one, and blames him. In his defense, Pacha asks why would he turn Kuzco into a llama, and Kuzco, still angry, says that he has no idea, and that Pacha was the criminal master mind. When Pacha is again unconformed, Kuzco states that he was giving way too much credit for Pacha, and starts to think in a way to get back to the palace and turn into a human again. He planned to go back and order Yzma to turn him back, knowing that she has a "secret lab". Kuzco orders Pacha to go with him, and when Kuzco is almost on the way, Pacha asks him to build his summer house somwhere else, and says that he can't let Kuzco go back unless he change his mind. Kuzco states that he doesn't makes deals with peasants, and decides that he can find his own way back. Worried, Pacha says that it's a little dangerous, because of the living animals, but Kuzco doesn't listens him and keeps on his way to the jungle. Kuzco gets lost And Kuzco goes into the jungle. While walking, he passes over some plants, and makes fun of Pacha's advising. He tells himself that since he is the emperor, he was born with a nate sense of direction. However, this sense doesn't helps him, and Kuzco suddenly sees himself lost. A spider scares him, and after, he is scared by Bucky, the squirrel. He shows up from a bush holding a nut, and kindly offers it to Kuzco. Kuzco takes the nut and throws it on Bucky's head, telling him to get the road. When walking back to his way, he falls in a giant hole and lands nearby a lot of dangerous black panthers, that are sleeping. Worried, he looks around, and Bucky is on a branch holding a clound baloon. The squirrel blows it up and makes Kuzco's image. After, he takes a thorn on the branch and threats to pop the baloon. Kuzco asks him not to do it, but Bucky, as a revenge, pops it. The noise is very high, but the panthers keep sleeping. Reliefed, Kuzco yells at Bucky in provocation, and then remembers of the panthers, who nervously wake up and start to run after Kuzco. Kuzco desperatedly runs from there, but the panthers are fast. Kuzco trips and lands on the border of a cliff. The panthers surround him and Kuzco realizes that the cliff is really, really high... Pacha comes to the rescue And when Kuzco is about to be attacked, a shout sounds... It's Pacha, who is hanged on a vine and is swinging towards Kuzco and the panthers. However, Pacha passes over them and goes high to the other side. The panthers turn back to Kuzco and prepare their atack, when Pacha appears again and takes Kuzco. They swing up and Pacha tells Kuzco that they are safe, but the vine rolls up a big tree branch and they get tied up. When Pacha tries to explain that it's all under control, the branch breaks up and they fall from the giant cliff, still tied up. After landing on a series of rocks, they go into a river and it starts to pull them. After a few seconds, Pacha realizes that they are about to fall from a giant waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom. They fall, and impact destroys the branch. Kuzco and Pacha talk in the woods Pacha swims out the river carrying Kuzco, who is drowning. Without options, Pacha opens Kuzco's mouth and, disgusted, tries to give him CPR. But when he is about to do so, Kuzco wakes up and the two get scared and disgusted, quickly getting away from each other and poorly attempting to clean their mouths, even through Pacha did not got to touch his mouth on Kuzco's. Later, Kuzco is still trying to clean his mouth, with water at this time, while Pacha tries to make some fire. Pacha tries to explain Kuzco that it wasn't a kiss, while Kuzco, spitting on Pacha's fire, keeps complaining about how that was disgusting, no matter what Pacha would say, and how that wouldn't have happened if Pacha followed Kuzco's demand at first. He then dries the water out of his fur, once again wetting Pacha's attempt to make fire. Kuzco goes nearby a rock claiming that Pacha will take him back to the palace, then Yzma will turn him back to the normal, and Kuzco will build his Kuzcotopia. Trying to fix things, Pacha points out that they got out from the wrong foot, and that Kuzco will change his mind about the construction of Kuzcotopia if he think better. Kuzco asks why would he do that, throwing Pacha's poncho, that he used to dry himself, once again at the fire, and Pacha tries to explain that Kuzco would then realize that he was forcing an entire village out of their homes just for himself. Kuzco asks if that was a bad thing, and Pacha answers that it is, and that nobody is that heartless. Ignorantly, Kuzco returns to the same rock he was before ordering Pacha to take him back to the palace. Unconformed, Pacha asks Kuzco how can he be that way, only caring about building his summer home and filling it with stuff for him. Kuzco replies him, saying that it was the way things worked, and that everyone else at the kingdome has already got the program. He then demands Pacha once again to take him back, and Pacha tells him that he is stuck in there unless he changes his mind about the summer home. Angry, Kuzco throws a stone at Pacha's head when he's not looking, and then claims that he didn't do that. Concerned, Pacha turns back to the fire and tells himself that Kuzco is never going to change his mind. Kuzco returns to the rock and concerns himself about how he supposed to get out of there. At night, when Kuzco is sleeping, Pacha realizes that he is trembling in cold, and paternally covers him with his poncho. Kuzco silently realizes it while Pacha returns to the campfire, and starts to feel guilty. Yzma assumes the kingdom Meanwhile, Yzma is in the palace auditorium discursing over Kuzco's supposed tragical death in the eve of his eighteenth birthday, while Kronk is crying beside her. But suddenly, Yzma gives the listeners orders of going back to work, and they all thow their candles off to attend to Yzma's demand. The royal painters change the palace color so all the Kuzco symbols are substituted by Yzma's and the palace then has Yzma's face everywhere. In a vip room with a divan, Yzma admits Kronk that she was concerned when he mixed those potions, but that, thinking Kuzco to be dead, she forgived him. Nervously, Kronk ensures Kuzco to be dead, claiming that he couldn't be deader than he was unless they killed him twice. Yzma gets distrusted about Kronk, but he quickly changes the subject to the presence of the Royal Dresser. He explains Yzma that he is very hard to fit so he called the dresser, but Yzma kicks him off and asks Kronk if Kuzco was actually dead, claiming that she needs to hear those words. Kronk asks her if she needs to hear all those words exactly. Mad at him, Yzma asks, shouting, if Kuzco is still alive. Kronk says that he is not as dead as they expected him to be, but that they should keep their heads up in case of Kuzco ever coming back. Yzma remembers him that he can't come back, and Kronk agrees saying that it would be weird after the eulogy. Furious, Yzma tells him that they are going to find that llama. Tipo has weird dreams In Pacha's house, Tipo suddenly wakes up from a nightmare. Chicha comes to the bedroom asking Tipo what happened, and Tipos says that he dreamed the same situation previously lived by his father when he was tied to the tree trunk going down the river out of control. Chicha calms him down, and Chaca wakes up and says that she dreamed that Pacha had to kiss a llama. Tipo states that it would never happen. Chaca says that it could happen, and they start to discuss. Chicha blows out the candle stick. Kuzco's fake agreement The next morning, Kuzco agrees to rebuild his summer home on a different hilltop and Pacha agrees to return him to the palace. When their journey leads Pacha hanging onto a dwindling bridge for dear life, Kuzco refuses to help, revealing that he was lying and originally going to have him in prison for life. Kuzco ends up getting stuck himself and a fight pursues, but the force leaves them pinning themselves against a 2-sided cliff to avoid a bunch of crocodiles. They link arms and walk up the walls. Somehow, thanks to a combination of colony of scorpions and bats, they end up on the side of the bridge they started at. Suddenly, the cliff crumbles under Pacha's feet, but Kuzco saves him by snatching him right out of the air. Kuzco does a comical victory dance until Pacha points out that he rescued him. After an argument Kuzco accidentally admits that "nobody's that heartless." He tells Pacha it was a one-time thing, but Pacha knows it may happen again. Pacha continues to lead Kuzco back to his palace, even after the way Kuzco betrayed him, claiming that in the 4-days-time, he may change his mind about the summer home, as well as stating that the chances of him carrying Kuzco are slim at best. Category:Movies Category:Media Category:Topic Content